Giratina
|gen=Generation IV |species=Renegade Pokémon |type=Ghost |type2=Dragon |metheight=4.5 m |imheight=14'09" |metweight=750.0 kg |imweight=1653.5 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Telepathy |ndexvoice=487.ogg |body=10 |color=Black |2-name=Giratina |2-jname=ギラティナ Giratina |2-ndex=487B |2-ndexprev=Regigigas |2-ndexnext=Cresselia |2-dexsinnoh= |2-gen=Generation IV |2-species=Renegade Pokémon |2-type=Ghost |2-type2=Dragon |2-metheight=6.9 m |2-imheight=22'08" |2-metweight=650.0 kg |2-imweight=1433.0 lbs. |2-ability=Levitate |2-dw=Telepathy |2-ndexvoice=487.ogg |2-body=02 |2-color=Black }}Giratina (Japanese: ギラティナ Giratina) is a Legendary / -type Pokémon. Giratina is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Platinum. It is a member of the Creation Trio, alongside Dialga and Palkia. Biology Physiology Giratina's Altered Forme is a giant, dragon-like Pokémon, with an appearance similar to that of a large sauropod. It has 6 legs, gold protrusions that look like external ribs, and golden horns on its head. Its neck has five red stripes and 4 black stripes. On its back, it has a black stripe pattern that extends to its legs. It has black wings with three red thorn-like appendages called Girasols (a rare type of opal) coming out of them. Giratina's Origin Forme is more serpentine (like an amphitheater) than its Altered Forme. Its wings are now shaped like tentacles with the red thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. Its mouth is now behind the two appendages in front of its face. They open when Giratina roars or etc. The horns on its head are still the same. Giratina in Origin Forme has five rows of golden spikes protruding out of the torso and near the tail. Five gray and red stripes are partially overlapped by these spikes. Natural abilities Like some Pokémon, it has a signature move, called Shadow Force, which hits the opponent without fail even if the foe uses Protect or Detect beforehand. When in its Origin Forme, it retains its phenomenal amounts of HP, like any other Pokémon that is in their alternate formes, and it focuses on more offensive moves, and less on the defensive moves. It switches its Attack stats with its Defense stats in its Origin Forme, making it a great powerhouse. It is also a vastly powerful Pokémon that can use these benefits to fit the trainer's focus on attacking. It will become Origin Forme when in the Distortion World, or when holding the Griseous Orb, which can be found in a secret part of the Distortion World that can only be entered through a portal in Turnback Cave (The portal will only open if you catch Giratina in the Distortion World) or get it before catching it. In X and Y, the Griseous Orb is located in Terminus Cave on the same level where you battle Zygarde. The same goes for the Lustrous Orb and Adamant Orb. Behaviour Among the most complex Pokémon to understand, Giratina is both malevolent and dreaded in both it's nature and appearance. For all the fear it receives, Giratina can be merciful to less evil creatures. A decent example of it's merciful side, is that it will freely allow the player to enter and leave the distortion world, even in defeat and despite Team Galactic's previous meddling. Evolution Giratina does not evolve. Pokemon Mythology Giratina, along with Dialga and Palkia, was created when Arceus hatched from its egg. Arceus tasked Giratina to create anti-matter. Giratina was known (other than Mewtwo) to be one of the most aggressive pokemon. Because of this, Arceus banished Giratina to the Distortion World, where it supposedly would be trapped forever. Game Info Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Altered Forme= |-| Origin Forme= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |'DragonBreath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2}} 1 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 6 |'Ominous Wind'|60|100|5|Ghost|Special|Smart|0}} 10 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 15 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 19 |'Shadow Sneak'|40|100|30|Ghost|Physical|Smart|2}} 24 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Smart|0}} 28 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|2}} 33 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} 37 |Aura Sphere|90|—|20|Fighting|Special|Beauty|2}} 46 |'Shadow Force'|120|100|5|Ghost|Physical|Smart|2}} 42 |'Shadow Claw'|70|100|15|Ghost|Physical|Cute|2}} N/A |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status|Cute|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Giratina has a large role in the 11th Pokémon movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it tries to attack Dialga for polluting its dimension with its earlier battles with Palkia. However, later on it is captured by Zero and nearly killed after he tries to absorb its powers. Giratina is rescued by Ash and his friends, with help from Shaymin. Giratina also has a role in the 12th Pokémon movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where Giratina fends off Arceus as Ash and friends prevent the betrayal long ago from happening. A Giratina appeared in the 18th movie as one of several Legendary Pokemon summoned by Hoopa Unbound in order to attack its light side. Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Giratina. ** Because of this, Giratina is the only dual type Pokémon that is weak to both of its types. * Along with Palkia and Dialga, their eyes resemble those of Arceus's. * In the anime, Giratina has the same roar as the monster Mothra, who initially starred in her own movie, before being absorbed by the Godzilla franchise. ** Giratina is not the only monster to have a roar from the Toho Sound Library. Palkia, Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem also have roars used by monsters in the Godzilla franchise (part of Palkia's roar came from a Skywalker Sound). * If one listens closely, Girantina's cry sounds like it has background music. * Giratina is currently the only Pokemon to fall down from the top of the screen at the start of its wild encounter (Platinum only). * At the start of the Distortion World battle in Platinum, the message says "The Distortion World's Giratina appeared!". This is another one-off, but this only appears once. From there on, references state "The wild Giratina". * In Super Smash Bros., Giratina is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Dragon Breath. Origin Giratina is possibly based on Fallen Angels, beings who despised God and were sent to Hell (similarly reflecting how Giratina despised Arceus and was sent to another dimension). It is also possibly based on Seta, a giant centipede from Japanese folklore that ate baby dragons and was as tall as a mountain. The fact it has 6 legs, 6 wing spines and 6 gold ribs on its chest could be a reference to 666, which is the Devil's Number. It might also be referencing to multiple visions of Satan, which are often seen as a serpent. Along with these resemblances, Giratina's species is the Renegade Pokémon; this may also be referencing the fact that in the Bible, Lucifer became "renegade", separating himself from God, before the creation of the world. It may also be based on Samael, the god of destruction that, despite being chaotic, has a god-like and heavenly ruler, similarly how Giratina is often associated with death and destruction while it is still under the rule of Arceus, a heavenly god-like being. Samael is also the 5th God of Heaven, and Giratina is the 5th Legendary Unova Pokémon after the Lake Guardians. Both of its forms are similar to the Beasts Of Revelation, with its Altered Form looking like the Earth Beast and its Origin Form looking like the Sea Beast. Its Altered Forme shares some physical traits with sauropod dinosaurs, bats, and insects. Most of the golden parts of its body are also similar to bones, most notably, a rib bone. Its Origin Forme shares some physical traits with spiders, scorpions, bats, snakes, spiders and the ancient legend of Amphiptere, a dragon that had wings, but no legs. Its relation with Dialga being based on solids and Palkia on liquids, Giratina is possibly based on antimatter or gas. Etymology 'Giratina '''comes from ''guillotine, girasol (a type of red opal), and purachina (Japanese for Platinum). Gallery Giratina_All.png 487Giratina_DP_anime.png 487Giratina_DP_anime_2.png 487Giratina_XY_anime.png 487Giratina_Origin_Forme_DP_anime.png 487Giratina Origin Forme DP anime 2.png 487Giratina_Altered_Forme_Dream.png 487Giratina_Origin_Forme_Dream.png 487Giratina Origin Forme Dream 2.png 487Giratina_Site.png 487Giratina_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 487Giratina Altered Forme Pokémon HOME.png 487Giratina Origin Forme Pokémon HOME.png Giratina trophy SSBWU.png 487Shiny_Giratina.png Giratina-GO.png Giratina (Origin Forme)-GO.png Giratina_concept_art.jpg Giratina_concept_art_2.jpg Giratina Sun and Moon Ultra Prism.jpg SSBUGiratina.png ca:Giratina de:Giratina fr:Giratina pl:Giratina pt-br:Giratina Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Creation Trio Category:Ancient Pokémon